1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to a light device having a detachable lamp shade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical light devices, particularly the light devices that may generate high light intensity and that requires low power, includes one or more light tubes or light bulbs extended outward of a base and having no lamp shade for covering the light bulbs, such that the user may be hurt by the light bulb inadvertently. In addition, the light bulb may generate a great heat and may not be easily rotated or disengaged from the lamp base due to the great heat of the light bulb.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lamp devices.